


Time Will Heal Our Hearts

by Boopoopeedoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, socially awkward Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Wanda Maximoff was not looking forward to her first Christmas with the Avengers (the first without her brother), and she is especially not looking forward to the yearly Stark Industries Christmas bash that the team are expected to attend.But with a little intervention from a certain sweet-natured synthezoid celebrating his own first Christmas, perhaps Wanda's holiday season will not be quite so terrible.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Forgotten Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a two part Christmas fic, written from a prompt I found recently, to give an outsider's view on a family holiday celebration. I thought it would fit with Wanda's first Christmas with the Avengers. Enjoy!

Christmas had always been a tough time of year for the Maximoff family. Wanda and Pietro's Father would work overtime, scraping enough money together for a few presents, at least one Christmas roast, not with all the trimmings, but some. Their Mother would slave away at the stove, cooking the roast, trimmings, and a pudding if the budget had stretched far enough that year.

Despite the struggles, young Wanda Maximoff enjoyed the holiday anyway. Every year, without fail, their Mother pulled out the small plastic tree for Wanda and Pietro to decorate. There would be at least one gift for each of them. And best of all, the family would all be together, because Christmas was one of the very few days of the year where the twins' Father didn't have to work. Their Father had been an aspiring musician, once upon a time. When he was home for Christmas, he would set the twins on his knee and strum on his guitar, singing one of his favourite carols, a slow, soft one that Wanda had spent most of her adult life trying to remember the lyrics to. Wanda had been a Daddy's girl, so she had always been happiest when her Father was home.

Unfortunately for Wanda and Pietro, the magic and innocence of childhood Christmas was something that had been taken from them far too soon. The holiday was, understandably, never the same after their parents died. The group and foster homes Wanda and Pietro had been bounced between never put much effort into Christmas.

They had reclaimed the holiday a little when they were older, often getting each other a small gift, and scraping together a meagre spread for Christmas dinner, but it was still never as enjoyable as the Christmases of their cut-short childhood.

Now, Wanda had lost Pietro too, and felt she would enjoy the holiday even less.  
\--

Wanda's first holiday season with the Avengers was definitely not something she was looking forward to. Mostly because it coincided with her first Christmas without her brother, the first Christmas where Wanda, from her perspective at the time, would be alone in the world. However, there were other reasons.

As an Avenger, Wanda was now a public figure. Tony Stark, while semi-retired from actual avenging, had assigned himself as the new team's publicity manager. They needed to build goodwill, after the disasters of Ultron and Sokovia. At Christmas, a good way to do that was to attend Christmas Parties.

Specifically, the Stark Industries yearly Christmas Bash. The team could take a few photos, smile, shake a few hands, make small talk. The team would get good publicity, which the company could also bank on. The whole thing was win-win!

There was just one teensy little problem.

Wanda Maximoff hated parties, or big events in general. Mostly due to the fact that spending a large chunk of her life with only her brother for company had left her with very little in the way of social skills.

She was sure there was something wrong with her handshakes, she had no idea how to make small talk, and she smiled so little these days that she was sure any smile she attempted was sure to seem false. Still grieving her brother, she was not much fun to be around.

But, Wanda went to the party, because there was no question of her not going, since all the other Avengers were.

So Wanda went, and forced smiles for a few photos, shook a few hands. She'd tried talking to a few other guests, but was sure she'd left them unimpressed.

It was all too much stress, too much pressure. When no-one was looking, Wanda retreated into a dark, quiet corner where she hoped no-one would find her. Why should she smile, when she was about to face her first Christmas without her beloved twin. Why should she smile, when all she wanted to do was cry?  
\--

Wanda, quite bitterly, mused on these things for a while, listening to the Carols blaring from the radio in case she recognised the one her Father used to sing.. Until she spotted Vision, the one other person at this party who seemed as much of a fish out of water as she was. Vision, like Wanda, was not good in crowds, or talking to people he did not know. It didn't help that many of those people seemed slightly afraid of him. They shied away from shaking his hand, and while Wanda quite liked his smile, she'd heard that some found it unsettling.

Then, Vision sometimes had to deal with the opposite end of the spectrum.. People who were a little too interested in him. Wanda had seen blurry pictures of him on the cover of tabloids, seen a rather lewd article in a women's magazine, speculating on parts he may or may not have.. Wanda had obliterated the magazine before there was any chance of Vision seeing it. He didn't deserve the gossip.

Vision had saved her life. He was sweet, and kind, always gentle with Wanda in training sessions, and when she had nightmares, he would bring her a cup of tea, and, if she wanted, sit with her until she was ready to go back to sleep. He was so human, probably more human than some, and..

_Rahat. ___

__

Vision looked like a deer in the headlights, about to be accosted by a gaggle of giggling women, supposedly 'old friends' of Stark's. Wanda took a breath, leaving her quiet, safe little corner and heading back into the heart of the party. She walked at a brisk pace, pushing through Tony's 'old friends' just before they reached Vision, and grabbed the confused synthezoid's hand, dragging him away.

"Sorry, doamnelor, I need to borrow Vision for a moment.. Special Avenger business. La revedere!"  
\--

Wanda quickly found the nearest exit and dragged Vision out.

"Uh.." Vision was still very confused, but also seemed relieved. "What was it you needed me for, Wanda?"

"I didn't" Wanda smirked.

It took Vision, sweet naive soul that he was, a few moments to catch on, but then, he smiled.

"I see. Thank you."

"You're welcome" Wanda felt herself blush a little at he sight of his smile.

"This whole event seems rather intense.." Vision continued. "Are all Christmas parties like this?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been to any others" Wanda shrugged. "Um, if you're alright, I might just.. go hide somewhere again."

"Wait, don't go.. Well, you can, I would never tell you what to do, but, well.."

Vision's adorable rambling tugged at the remains of Wanda's shattered heart, and she halted her retreat.

"Yeah, Vizh?"

"Well.. I don't know much about how to celebrate Christmas, this being my first one, and I understand that things must be difficult for you, celebrating your first holiday season without your brother, but.. I don't think you should be alone."

"I'm really not good company right now.." Wanda sighed. He didn't need her dragging him down on his first Christmas.

"I don't think it matters whether you are or not" Vision argued. "In an ideal world, 'everyone would have a friend' at this time of year.."

Wanda froze. Something sparked in her mind.

"Vision.. did you just quote Christmas Carol lyrics at me?"

"Should I not have? I'm sor.."

"Don't be sorry, just.. which one is it"

"The song?" said Vision. "I believe it is called 'My Grown-Up Christmas List'.. I like it, it is quite moving.."

"That's it.." a smile spread over her face. "That's it! That's the song my Father used to sing at Christmas when I was a child. They didn't play Carols much in Sokovia, so I never.. Oh Vizh, thank you!"

Wanda suddenly threw her arms around a startled Vision, who felt a strange, but pleasant flutter in his hearts, and after a few seconds, shyly returned her hug.

"You're welcome.."

Christmas without Pietro would still be difficult, but in reclaiming just a small piece of her childhood Christmases, Wanda allowed herself, just for a moment, to be happy.

And in that same special moment, holding her, Vision was happy too.


	2. A Little Bit Of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Last line is from the Christmas Song 'My Grown Up Christmas list.

Soon, they found themselves walking, away from the party and all the stress it had brought them, and into the still bustling city. At some point, a light snow began to fall, and Vision draped his jacket around Wanda's shoulders. A few people, a mixture of night-time party goers and last minute Christmas shoppers, gave them strange looks. Vision shrank a little under their gazes, at which Wanda linked arms with him, not at all embarrassed or ashamed to be in his company.

As they walked, with no real destination in mind, the pair chatted.. or, more accurately, Wanda chatted, while Vision listened. Vision, it turned out, was a very good listener.

"I had the melody of that song stuck in my head for years, but I could never remember the words, or the title" Wanda explained. "I used to drive Pietro nuts every Christmas humming it constantly and trying to remember the words.."

"Your brother didn't want you to remember your Father's song?" asked Vision, confused.

"Oh, it wasn't like that at all. It was just.." Wanda frowned, not entirely sure how to explain. "Pietro took the view that we would have more time to remember our Father after we had avenged his death. I thought remembering was more important.. So I'm very grateful to you for helping me finally remember, Vizh."

"You're welcome" Vision smiled. "Was your Father a good singer?"

"Very" Wanda smiled sadly. "He could play guitar too.. Whenever he was home, he'd sit me in his lap and play.. sometimes Pietro too, but his attention span was too small to stay long. I always stayed to listen, though. I could have listened to Taticul meu forever.." Wanda had a sad, faraway look in her eyes, and her smile faded. For a moment, her voice seemed like that of a little girl. "Daddy started teaching me not long before he died.. I wish I could have learned more, but there was no way I could have ever afforded my own guitar.."

"I am so very sorry for your losses, Wanda.."

"Thank you for caring enough to listen.."

"I suppose we should head back soon.."

"I suppose we should.." replied Wanda, slightly reluctant. "Oh, look!" She rushed forward, into the beam cast by a nearby streetlamp.

"What am I looking at?" asked Vision, confused.

"How the light is catching the snow as it falls.. it's almost making it sparkle" She reached out to catch a few. "Every single snowflake is entirely unique.. did you know that, Vizh?"

"I did, but it is still fascinating" He moved to stand beside her, glancing upwards at the falling snow, and finding something unexpected. "Oh my, someone has gone to great effort to hang that sprig of Holly on the lamppost.."

"That's not Holly, Vizh" Wanda looked up herself, squinting at the light. "It's Mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Vision jumped so as not to stand so close to her. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhm.. white berries are Mistletoe" She glanced at him, brow crinkling. "Is something wrong?"

"No.. just.. there are certain traditions around Mistletoe. I would not want you to feel.. I know I am not.. I don't look.." He was rambling again.

Wanda's expression softened. She thought of the cruel taunts she knew he received, the inappropriate magazines, the gaggle of annoying women who looked as though they'd wanted to get a little too familiar with him. While the city had been bustling, the street they were on had gone eerily quiet. She thought of the precious gift Vision had given her that night, and decided, maybe, she could give him something special too.

"Vizh, come here for a second.."

"You don't.."

"I know I don't have to. Come here."

"Alright.." Vision stepped back under the light.

Wanda, leaning up on tiptoe, kissed him. It was just supposed to be a quick peck at first, but Vision's lips were softer than she'd expected, warmer, and she found herself lingering, especially when, after a moment, Vision shyly leaned into the kiss.

When she pulled away, the sweetest, goofiest little smile appeared on Vision's face, and once again, Wanda found herself blushing.

"I.. I understand this probably wasn't an ideal scenario" Wanda murmured. "But.. at least this way, you'll know your first kiss wasn't someone trying to take advantage of you."

"I understand.." He seemed to blush a little himself, but with his colouring, it was hard to tell. "Thank you.

"We should probably head back.." Wanda linked arms with him again.

"We should" Vision agreed. "Someone might be starting to worry about us.."  
\--

The following day, Vision sought out advice on the best place to buy a guitar. On Christmas Eve, he wrapped some tinsel around the instrument, sneaking it into Wanda's room like a sort of synthezoid Santa, along with a beginner's guide to guitar playing, and sheet music for 'My Grown-Up Christmas List'. He hadn't wanted to give it to her in front of anyone else, in case she was embarrassed by the extravagant gift.

Wanda immediately knew it had come from him, of course. No-one else knew about her Father's guitar. At some point during the day, when no-one was looking, she kissed his cheek.

Sometimes, Vision would sit with her when she was learning to play, but his presence made her slightly nervous. When Wanda's fingers fumbled over the strings, she would laugh, and Vision's synthetic heart soared at the sound. Though he didn't realise at the time, later, he would realise this happened because he was starting to fall in love.  
\--

After the Civil War, when Wanda and the others escaped from The Raft (Oops, how did Captain Rogers get those access codes?), Vision managed to salvage some of Wanda's most treasured possessions, including the guitar, and an old, fading photo of Pietro, before Ross had ordered her room raided in search of clues.

The photo Vision had returned the first time he was able to visit Wanda, resulting in their second kiss. The guitar, however, stayed with Vision. Over time, in the months between his visits with Wanda, he taught himself to play. How difficult could it be, with the whole internet in his head? Well, a little more difficult than he anticipated, but when he thought of Wanda, it was easier. Eventually, he managed to learn Wanda's Father's song.

Vision managed to plan a visit with Wanda for Christmas. He took the guitar with him, and he played for her, played her Father's favourite Christmas Carol. And she had cried, but assured him they were happy tears, and she kissed him, a deep loving passionate kiss. They ended the night tangled together in bed, and it was a very merry Christmas indeed.  
\--

Sometime later, after Wanda died and lived again, after Vision died too, but was returned to her through the miracles of science and a little bit of magic, they found the guitar, among the belongings of the other once-decimated Avengers, in a storage locker that had been paid for by Natasha Romanoff before her death. They took it back to the new home they had built together on the grounds of the Barton farm.

Wanda learned a few easy pieces herself, but she found that now, she preferred to listen to Vision play. She could have listened to him play forever. This was fine by him, as he loved to play for her. Vision's vibranium fingers never got tired.  
\--

Later still, one Christmas morning, Wanda handed Vision a small parcel. He opened it, to find a tiny T-shirt, obviously handmade, with words embroidered in Wanda's own language, which Vision had always understood.

_Tatal meu ma iubeste. ___

____

Translation?

My Daddy loves me.

Vision's heart jumped. They had been trying, but didn't know if it was possible. He turned to Wanda, a smile spreading over his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm.." Wanda grinned, her hand drifting to her stomach. "Will you play Grandpa's song for us?"

"Of course" Vision leapt up, rushing to fetch the guitar.

When he returned, Wanda perched herself in his lap as she had in her Father's as a girl, letting him play and sing for their baby as her Father had for her.

_"Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee.." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Taticul meu: My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come soon.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> doamnelor: ladies
> 
> La revedere!: Goodbye


End file.
